Aku, Kamu, dan Pelangi
by romanticgarbage
Summary: (Nijimura x Reader) Aku yang dianggap nerdy ini tiba-tiba jatuh hati pada seseorang! Tak tanggung-tanggung, aku menyukai Si Kapten Basket sekolah, Nijimura-Senpai. Apakah senpai akan membalasnya dan membuat pelangi di hidupku menjadi lebih bermakna? Atau ia akan membuatku membenci setiap pelangi dalam hidupku? (Super long fic, requested by my close friend)


**AU dimana semua anggota GoM dan Nijimura ada di 1 SMA yang sama, dan di Tokyo.**

OOC, grammatically errors, typos, pardon me for that!

Was requested by my close friends

 **Nijimura Shuuzo x Reader.**

 **SUPER LONG FIC! Read it at your own risk**

* * *

 _Aku suka pada Senpai-ku._

 _Tapi aku tak bisa mengatakannya._

 _Karena aku hanyalah seorang kutu buku. Dan dia adalah idaman wanita, seorang pebasket._

 _Tapi nyatanya, takdir bisa berubah, ya._

Aku adalah (Name). Umur? 17. Murid kelas 1 SMA.

Siapa sih, yang tak mengenal aku? Aku adalah murid teladan dan sangat dipandang oleh guru. Aku adalah tipikal murid yang hobi membaca dan menghabiskan waktuku dengan belajar. Nerdy? Memang. Akupun mengakuinya. Aku bukanlah gadis SMA yang hobi dandan dan menghabiskan uangku untuk melakukan perawatan kecantikan, tapi... ah aku malu. Jujur kadang semua uang tabunganku kuhabiskan untuk beli manga, atau novel. Kurang wajar, sih. Mengingat aku sudah cukup dewasa untuk peduli dengan make up dan penampilan, bahkan tak jarang aku menerima kata-kata seperti kekanak-kanakan dari temanku.

Tapi untung saja, meskipun mereka senang menggodaku tentang aku yang kurang peduli terhadap masalah wanita seperti pacar atau hal lain itu, teman-temanku tak terlalu mementingkan hal itu dan tak menyuruhku untuk buru-buru punya pacar atau merias diri, meskipun mereka adalah contoh remaja yang kumaksud. Aku cukup senang dengan hidupku yang santai dan tak memiliki masalah yang cukup berarti.

Ah, aku melamun lagi dan mulai memikirkan hidupku.

Aku pun tersadar dari lamunanku dan memulai kembali sesi belajarku di perpustakaan. Ah, sungguh nyaman. Sangat sepi. Hanya ada beberapa anak saja yang datang ke perpustakaan hari ini. Tanganku mulai menulis rumus dan otakku mulai memikirkan angka-angka yang kutahu, jika kalian mendengarnya, kalian akan muntah, yah... aku kadang merasa seperti itu, sih. Kadang memang semua ini membuatku lelah. Hanya saja, bergelut dengan soal seperti ini membuatku penasaran dengan jawaban-jawabannya.

Kulirik jam tanganku yang menunjukkan waktu pukul 5 sore. Ah, sudah sore rupanya. Aku harus pulang, mengingat aku harus memasak untuk makan malamku nanti. Aku memang harus memasak sendiri sekarang, karena aku hidup sendiri di Tokyo. Ya, sejak aku lulus SMP, aku memutuskan untuk tinggal sendiri, mengingat sekolah yang kuimpikan jauh dari rumahku di Akita, dan hal tersebut disetujui orangtuaku meskipun awalnya aku mendapat pertentangan dari ayah dan adikku.

Aku merapihkan buku-buku yang berserakan di atas meja, juga alat-alat tulisku. Dengan asal, aku memasukkan semua barang itu ke tas punggung coklat milikku dan bergegas pulang. Berpamitan dengan penjaga perpustakaan dan beberapa orang yang kukenal, aku pun membuka pintu dan memulai perjalanan pulangku.

Aku berjalan dengan sedikit melamun, otakku terus memikirkan apa yang harus aku masak nantinya, dan tanpa sadar, kakiku membawaku ke depan gymnasium yang biasa tim basket sekolahku pakai untuk berlatih, yang kusadari bukan jalan biasa yang aku lewati saat pulang. Menyadari hal ini, aku berpikiran untuk balik arah dan—

"HEI AWAS!"

Memang, aku disebut pandai, tetapi aku punya refleka yang lamban. Tanpa kusadari, sebuah benda padat dan berwarna orange datang dengan cepat kearahku, dan sukses mengenaiku dikepala bagian kiri, dan aku hampir jatuh karenanya. Saat aku menyadari aku telah dihantam oleh bola tersebut, aku jadi naik darah. Dengan kesal aku kembali ke posisiku semula dari posisiku yang sedikit aneh karena efek terkena bola tersebut.

Siapa yang berani melemparku seperti ini? Walaupun tak sengaja, kan sakit!

Dengan marah aku meraih bola itu dan melangkah masuk kedalam gym. Derap kakiku yang keras membuat semua orang menghentikan aktivitasnya dan memperhatikanku. Semua pemain melihatku dengan bingung, siapa yang tidak bingung ketika seorang gadis— yang dikenal sebagai kutu buku sekolah datang ke gym dan membawa sebuah bola? Mataku pun memandang mereka dengan amarah. Aku pun sudah siap memarahi orang yang sudah melemparku dengan bola ini, melupakan kepalaku yang sedikit sakit, aku pun berteriak.

"HOI! SIAPA INI YANG MELEMPAR HAAH?" Teriakku lantang.

Semua anggota klub basket diam dan bersiul pura-pura tak tahu. Sebelum aku mengeluarkan teriakan kedua, tiba-tiba, datanglah seorang lelaki berkulit tan, dengan rambut biru pendek ke arahku. Ia menahan tawanya saat melihatku yang sekarang punya bulatan merah di pipi kiri, bekas hantaman bola itu. Aku yang jauh lebih pendek darinya mengadah melihat wajahnya yang sedang tersenyum lebar. AH, si bodoh ini ternyata pelakunya.

"Ah, (Name)! Itu kau? Hahaha! Maaf, aku tak sengaja. Tapi kau benar-benar lucu! Apalagi ekspresimu itu! Dan sekarang, HAHA bekas hantaman itu! Hahaha!" Ucap si Bodoh Aomine-kun yang berusaha menahan tawa di sela-sela kalimatnya, yang sukses gagal karena ia malah tertawa lepas.

Si bodoh ini adalah teman sekelasku. Ia malah semakin geli tertawa saat melihat wajahku yang mulai tertekuk dan memandangnya dengan sebal.

"Bodoh kau Aomine! Sakit tau!" Aku membalas tawanya dengan geplakan di dadanya yang kupastikan sangat keras, ditandai dengan dia yang sekarang memegang bagian yang baru saja kupukul dan tetap, ia masih saja tertawa.

Aku yang baru saja mengambil napas untuk memarahinya tiba-tiba saja mengurungkan niat ketika ada seseorang yang menghampirinya, dan memukul kepala Aomine dengan cukup keras, yang dengan instan membuatnya berhenti tertawa dan menoleh kearah sumber pukulan itu. Ia sudah siap memarahi siapapun itu yang melakukannya, tapi ia malah diam dan mengalihkan pandangannya saat ia memandang wajah orang yang baru saja 'melukai' kepalanya.

"Hoi bodoh. Minta maaf dan kembali bermain. Dasar." Ucap orang yang menggeplak Aomine tadi dengan wajah tegas.

"Maaf, senpai. Dan... (Name)? Pfft maaf ya" Balas Aomine dan ia merundukkan kepalanya kepadaku dan merebut bola basket yang ada ditanganku, lalu berlari kearah teman se-teamnya untuk bermain kembali.

"Maafkan dia yang bodoh itu, ya? Um.. siapa namamu?" Ucapnya yang membuatku sedikit terkejut.

Mataku lalu melekat kepadanya yang ada dihadapanku. Seorang pria berambut hitam dan berkulit putih, ia sangat tinggi, sehingga aku harus mengadahkan kepalaku untuk memandangnya, wajahnya cool dan tampan, dan ekspresi tegas masih ada pada wajah itu. Wajah dan lengannya berlapis keringat, tanda ia sudah berlatih cukup keras sebelum terjadinya insiden ini. Orang ini.. Ah, sepertinya aku mengenalnya?

Aku baru ingat setelah aku membaca kaus yang dikenakannya, yang bertuliskan nama tim basket sekolah kami. Ia adalah Nijimura Shuuzo. Salah satu anggota klub basket, ah bukan. Ia kapten klub basket sekolahku, yang sedang digandrungi oleh anak-anak perempuan. Mereka bilang ia tampan, cool, dan tegas, wajar jika para gadis mengaguminya. Dengan melihatnya secara langsung seperti ini.. Aku sekarang mengerti mengapa mereka menggandrunginya. Aku yang awalnya tak peduli dengan ucapan gadis itu tentangnya sekarang malah menyetujui semua kata-kata fansnya. Ia memang tampan, ralat, sangat sangat tampan. Sifatnya pun cool dan kurasa ia sangat baik, dan aku berani taruhan jika sifatnya itu bisa berubah sangat tegas dengan rekan seteamnya.

"Apakah kau (Name)? Yang satu kelas dengan Aomine dan Kise? Yang mereka bilang sangat pintar? Aaah, aku sudah sering melihatmu, pantas saja aku merasa familiar. Maafkan si bodoh itu ya, dan aku sebagai kapten minta maaf juga." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum kecil dan menepuk pundakku pelan.

Aku tertegun dan mengangguk kecil. Lalu tersenyum sambil menyembunyikan wajahku yang mulai memerah karena senyum dan kata-katanya itu. Ah, ada apa denganku? Mendadak malu seperti ini. Eh? Apa tadi katanya? Ia mengenalku hanya dari cerita Kise dan Aomine?

Ia melemparkan senyumannya padaku saat aku mengangguk lagi.

"Oke. Jaa" ia berpamitan, lalu berlari kecil menghampiri rekan seteamnya dan mulai berlatih kembali. Aku pun memandang punggungnya yang mulai menjauh dari pandanganku dan sedikit tertegun, masih terus mencerna kenapa ia mengenalku dan tahu namaku.

 _Sayang, hanya aku membiarkan takdir bekerja sendiri._

 _Kalau saja aku berusaha juga, pasti akan lebih cepat._

 _Tapi aku percaya. Takdir sudah menemukan kita_.

3 hari setelah kejadian dan hari dimana aku berkenalan dengan Nijimura-senpai, aku kembali melakukan keseharianku seperti biasa. Aku kembali membaca buku saat istirahat dan juga setelah pulang sekolah.

Kupikir, hari ini akan berakhir seperti biasa, belajar, pulang, makan, membaca atau menonton film, lalu tidur. Tapi itu semua berubah ketika aku melihat seseorang yang kukenal datang ke perpustakaan saat aku sedang melakukan sesi belajar biologi di perpustakaan. Ia datang sendirian, tas sekolahnya disampirkan ke pundaknya yang bidang, matanya seperti mencari sesuatu sebelum jatuh kepadaku. Ia melambaikan tangannya padaku, seakan kami sudah berjanji untuk bertemu sebelumnya. Aku membalas lambaian tangannya dengan kaku dan tersenyum memaksa.

Ia tersenyum kecil dan menghampirku. Ah! Aku panik! Kenapa ia malah kesini sih, kupikir ia cuma menyapa? Terlebih lagi.. kenapa ia kemari? Biasanya ia kan latihan basket sepulang sekolah?! Semakin ia mendekat, jantungku semakin berdegup dan panik. Aku berusaha tenang dan tersenyum dengan jantung yang tak mau tennag. Ah pasti senyumku terlihat aneh, juga wajahku... terasa panas. Aku yakin aku seperti kepiting rebus sekarang. Kepiting dengan senyum memaksa dan menakutkan.

"Hai, uh.. (Name)?" Sapa Nijimura Shuuzo-senpai. Ia lalu menarik kursi yang ada didepanku dan duduk disana. Ia menaruh tasnya di meja. Ia menghela napas panjang sebelum tangan kanannya dagunya, ia lalu memperhatikanku, dan tersenyum padaku.

"Uh.. eh.. hai?" Jawabku, mataku tertuju padanya yang sekarang sibuk mengambil sesuatu dari tasnya.

"Ya, hai. Aku kesini untuk belajar ujian matematika. Kuharap aku tak mengganggumu" perkataan itu dibenarkan ketika ia menaruh buku cetak dan notebook bertuliskan 'Matematika'

"Tidak, senpai. Memangnya... senpai tidak latihan basket?" Tanyaku tanpa sadar, ah, aku malah mengatakannya! jujur saja, aku tak berniat berkata seperti itu karena kami tidak terlalu mengenal masing-masing dengan baik. Takut-takut pertanyaanku terlalu frontal dan aku dianggap ikut campur atau terlalu ingin tahu.

"Ah, tidak. Aku jarang bermain juga karena Akashi sekarang sering menggantikan aku. Jadi aku sering punya waktu luang seperti ini. Lagipula, test matematika Pak Naoki kan sulit, jadi aku harus belajar. Aku tidak bodoh seperti Kise atau Aomine, yang tidak pernah belajar itu." Ucapnya. Aku tertawa kecil mendengar 2 nama itu. Ah, duo bodoh itu.

"Dan aku bolos latihan hari ini, jika kau tanya aku. Demi belajar disini, yah, hitung-hitung isitirahat sebelum bertanding minggu depan." Lanjutnya lagi. Matanya kembali kearah buku matematika yang terbuka lebar diatas meja.

"Ah... begitu." Jawabku dan aku tersenyum padanya. Ia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya dan mulai menulis di buku catatannya.

Lalu hening, aku tak mau bicara lagi karena takut mengganggunya yang sedang belajar untuk ujian besok. Dan aku sendiri yang sudah merasa cukup belajar untuk hari ini, mengganti buku biologi dengan novel dan mulai hanyut dalam dunia kecilku dengan buku itu. Tujuanku membaca juga pun supaya aku bisa sedikit tenang dan tak terlalu gugup karena ada senpai disini. Sambil tersenyum saat membaca novel romansa ini, tanganku mulai memutar-mutar pensil dengan jari-jari tanganku, mulutku bergumam kecil saat aku membaca kalimat-kalimat dalam buku tersebut.

"Lalu, kau, untuk apa kesini?"

Eh?

Tiba-tiba, ada sebuah suara bertanya padaku. Siapa itu yang bertanya? Suara itu cukup pelan sehingga aku tak yakin apakah ada yang bertanya atau cuma imajinasiku saja. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari bukuku dan melihat sekitar, memastikan apakah benar ada yang bertanya denganku tadi.

"Yang bertanya kan aku, bodoh.." ucap Nijimura-senpai, ia menaruh pensilnya di atas bukunya dan memandangku dengan aneh. "Apakah kau se-asik itu sampai lupa ada aku disini?" Lanjutnya, kembali bertanya.

Wajahku memerah saat mendengar kalimat yang keluar darinya, apa-apaan tuh? Melupakannya? Salah satu alasan aku membaca novel ini adalah untuk menenangkan hatiku yang mulai berdegup kencang saat ia datang!

"Uh.. aku belajar biologi. Aku biasa belajar disini saat pulang sekolah" jawabku, aku menaruh pembatas buku diantara halaman halaman yang baru kubaca dan menaruh buku itu di meja.

Ia awalnya terlihat bingung, lalu ia terlihat menemukan sesuatu dalam pikirannya dan mengangguk. Ia pun menutup catatannya dan mulai membuka mulutnya, "Ah, aku baru ingat kau adalah anak yang rajin" jawabnya, ia menutup matanya lalu membukanya lagi.

"Tak heran jika kau datang kemari untuk sekedar belajar dan membaca" lanjutnya lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya ke kursi yang ia duduki. Aku mengangguk tanda setuju saat ia mulai menyilangkan tangannya didepan dadanya sambil memandangku.

Aku mengalihkan wajahku dengan malu. Pasti ia akan menganggapku aneh dan kutubuku seperti orang kebanyakan, dan ia akan mengejekku, meskipun niatan hanya untuk bercanda.

"Yah, nggak buruk juga" lanjutnya lagi, kemudian ia menaruh kedua lengannya di atas meja dan tersenyum sambil menatapku. Ah, apa yang dia maksud dengan 'nggak buruk'?

Kembali hening, dan canggung. Ucapannya tadi membuat aku bingung harus merespon apa, dan ia terlihat bingung harus berkata apa lagi. Sehingga aku berniat kembali membaca untuk menutupi kegugupanku, tetapi niatku kuurungkan saat ia kembali bertanya..

"Jadi, apa pendapatmu tentang sekolah kita? Dan klub basketku?"

Dari pertanyaan tersebut, berkembanglah obrolan kami. Ia mulai bertanya banyak hal. Kami mengobrol banyak hal saat itu. Aku bercerita tentang kelasku dan teman-temanku, dari teman se-timnya, hingga kenalanku dikelas lain seperti Midorima dan anak unggulan seperti Akashi. Ia juga banyak menceritakan dirinya, dari tim baksetnya, dan ayahnya yang sakit.

Aku agak merasa tidak enak hati saat mendengarkannya bercerita tentang ayahnya, bagaimana keadaannya dan beliau yang sempat terbaring dirumah sakit. aku hanya melemparkan pandangan khawatir karena aku tidak tahu harus merespon apa dan jika kupaksakan, aku yakin aku akan malah berkata hal bodoh. Ia yang menyadari gelagatku hanya mengucapkan terima kasih dan berkata bahwa ayahnya akan sembuh segera. Ia juga mengutarakan niatnya tentang keluar dari klub basket karena ayahnya padaku, yang kupikir mungkin itu jalan terbaik.

Ah, dengan obrolan kami yang seakan tak ada habisnya... Ia sepertinya melupakan fakta kalau ia sedang belajar. Tetapi aku tak berusaha mengingatkannya karena aku tak mau semua ini terhenti dan kami sudah larut dalam obrolan ini, sehingga tak ada yang ingin berhenti berbicara.

Kami tertawa kecil saat ia menceritakan tentang rekan setimnya yang ia pikir sangat bodoh, tak terkecuali Midorima dan Akashi. Disela tawa dan ceritanya, aku memperhatikannya yang mulai melirik jam dinding.

"Ah, apakah Nijimura-senpai harus pulang?" Tanyaku sedikit kecewa. Ia tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk, ia lalu menutup bukunya dan mengembalikannya dalam tas.

"Ya. Sebenarnya aku harus pulang dan memasak. Mengobrol denganmu membuat waktu jadi cepat, ya." Ucapnya sambil terus memasukkan alat tulisnya kedalam tempat pensil hitamnya. Ia tiba-tiba terhenti sesaat.

"Ah! Aku sampai lupa kalau aku sedang belajar, parah, aku harus belajar lagi dirumah. Ayo pulang, kita ke gerbang bersama" lanjutnya, ia lalu memakai tasnya disebelah kanan bahunya, dan membiarkan sebelahnya tak terpakai.

"Uh, ah.. oke!" Balasku yang buru-buru merapihkan barang barangku dan berjalan bersamanya untuk pulang.

Kami keluar dari perpustakaan dan berjalan berdampingan. Jujur saja aku gugup dan takut dipergoki oleh teman atau orang yang kukenal, tetapi, melihat sekitar yang mulai gelap dan tak lagi ramai membuat perasaan gugupku berkurang.

"Hei, kau diam saja. Ada apa?" Tanyanya mengejutkanku. Aku lalu tersenyum dan menggeleng.

"Tidak apa kan jika kita lewat gym dulu?" Tanyanya padaku.

"Ah, aku mengerti, tidak apa." Balasku sambil tersenyum.

Kami lalu kembali mengobrol dalam perjalanan kami ke gerbang utama sekolah dan melewati gym yang masih ramai oleh anggota klub basket. Mereka berlatih sangat keras, karena mereka akan bertanding, jelas senpai. Entah prasangka atau kebetulan, perasaanku tak enak. Aku merasa akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi jika kami melewati gym lagi, aku merasa akan ada hantaman bola yang akan datang. Untung saja, Nijimura-senpai ada disebelah kiri dan ia yang lebih dekat dari gym. Jika ada serangan bola seperti kemarin, sudah dipastikan Nijimura-senpai yang akan kena. Dan...

Prasangka itu terjadi, sebuah bola mengenai tangannya dan ia buru-buru mengusap tangannya yang baru saja kena serangan bola basket itu, berusaha mengurangi rasa sakitnya.

"Tunggu sebentar, ya?" Ucapnya padaku.

"Eh? Ah... Oke"

Ia lalu mengambil bola itu dan melangkah kearah gym. Aku bisa merasakan aura kemarahannya..

"Ya ampun. SIAPA INI YANG MELAKUKAN. DASAR BODOH!" teriaknya saat ia tiba-tiba saja menggebrak pintu gym dan melempar bola basket itu ke lapangan. Aku tanpa sadar ikut masuk saat Senpai masuk kedalam gym.

"Ahhh! Maaf senpai! Aku tak sengaja-ssu." Ucap seorang berkepala kuning yang berlari kecil kearah kami. Lalu terkekeh saat melihat wajah Senpai yang kesal. Ia berkali-kali merundukan kepalanya dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya, ia tersenyum lebar, tanda ia mengakui kebodohannya.

"Bodoh kau. Sama saja seperti si Hitam itu. Tapi, si Hitam itu lebih bodoh, sih." Balas Senpai terhadap perkataan Kise tersebut. "Lain kali, kau harus hati-hati" lanjutnya.

"AKU DENGAR ITU LOH, SENPAI!" Ucap sebuah suara berat milik Aomine dari bench gymnasium. Ah, jika dihina, ia dengar juga ya.

"Ah. Baiklah, senpai. Aku akan—.. tunggu, (Name)cchi? Ada apa kemari?" Tanya Kise tiba-tiba saat ia mengalihkan pandangannya padaku. Ia tersenyum manis kepadaku lalu melanjutkan kembali kata-katanya "Ah, kau pasti ingin balas dendam dengan Aominecchi kan?" Ia lalu terkekeh kecil.

Yang dimaksud datang tergopoh-gopoh dan menghampiri kami plus Kise yang sedang mengobrol kecil.

"(Name), tolong hentikan dendammu padaku. Aku kan sudah minta maaf." Ucap Aomine diantara napasnya yang tersengal.

"Aku tidak ingin balas dendam!" Jawabku dengan kesal.

"Lalu.. kau.. untuk apa kesini?" Tanya mereka berdua bersamaan. Mereka memandangku aneh. Lalu mulai tersenyum jahil "Kau ingin melihat kami berlatih, ya? Wah, tak kusangka—" ucapan mereka berhenti saat Senpai menggeplak kepala mereka berdua dengan keras. Mereka hanya bisa berkata "Itte- sakit!" Dan "Hidoissu" dan tak berani membalas.

"Kalian ini bodoh ya? Kami kan datang berdua kesini. Kebetulan aku bertemu dengannya di perpustakaan, lalu kami pulang bareng. Sudahlah. Aku harus pulang. Jaa. Ayo, (Name)." Ucapnya lalu menyikutku sedikit dan berlalu ke arah pintu gymnasium.

Aku merundukkan kepalaku kepada mereka berdua dan melemparkan lambaian tangan dan mulai berlari kecil untuk mencapai Senpai yang ternyata sudah agak jauh meninggalkanku.

Mereka berdua bertatapan dan saling memandang aneh.

"Sejak kapan mereka berdua..?"

Pertanyaan itu dibiarkan tak terjawab.

Aku dan Senpai kembali berjalan dan saling berbicara sampai akhirnya kami sampai di gerbang sekolahku. Ia lalu menghadapku dan memandangku.

"Hei, rumahmu dimana?" Tanyanya. Aku tersenyum.

"Aku tinggal sendiri, kok. Di Mansion dekat konbini sana. Dekat kan? Kapan-kapan, mampir yuk!" Jawabku. Tanpa sadar, aku mengatakan hal itu. Bodoh kau, (Name)! Umpatku.

"Heee. Boleh juga. Kapan-kapan aku akan mampir" jawabnya, ia menghela napas lalu berkata "Tawaranmu akan kusanggupi nanti. Aku harus pulang. Keluargaku menunggu. Jaa." Lalu ia melambaikan tangannya dan berjalan kearah yang berlawanan dengan arah rumahku.

Dan aku masih mencerna kata-katanya.

Apakah ia baru saja menyanggupi tawaranku yang tak sengaja aku ucapkan?

 _Dan kau bukan orang yang pandai mengutarakan perasaanmu, hanya waktu yang bisa menyampaikannya._

 _Tapi diwaktu yang ditentukan itu._

 _Kau dan aku dibiarkan bersama oleh tuhan.._

 _Karena, memang itu takdir kita, kan?_

Midorima dan aku sedang berdiskusi tentang pelajaran biologi saat itu di perpustakaan. Waktu itu adalah waktu dimana kegiatan klub sudah dimulai bagi yang mengikuti klub ekskul disekolah. Aku, yang hanya memiliki ekskul kerajinan tangan, tak ada kegiatan. Jadi, aku memutuskan untuk membaca novel disana, dan meminjam beberapa buku literature milik perpustakaan sekolahku, sampai Midorima datang, dan aku memutuskan untuk bertanya beberapa hal tentang materi yang tak kumengerti padanya, tentu saja ia adalah orang yang tepat. Ia punya nilai biologi yang sangat tinggi, bahkan tertinggi disekolah kami.

Hah, dasar tsundere. Awalnya ia bilang merepotkan, tapi saat aku mulai membuka bukuku, ia akhirnya mau juga. Aku memaafkan sifat itu, karena, itulah dia dan kupikir sifat macam itu lucu.

Kami mulai membicarakan sebuah materi dan hal-hal kecil lain sampai seseorang datang menghampiri kami.

"Hei, Midorima, dipanggil Akashi, tuh. Sepertinya ia ingin membicarakan tentang pertandingan minggu ini." Ucap seseorang itu.

Mataku menuju kearahnya. Ah, ternyata, itu Nijimura-senpai.

Midorima bangkit dari kursinya. Tangannya lalu meraih boneka panda dan menaruhnya di telapak tangannya "Baiklah. Sampai nanti, (Name)-san." Ia berpamitan padaku lalu pergi meninggalkan kami.

Nijimura-Senpai lalu duduk disebelahku dan menyapaku dengan senyuman.

Ah. Aku tak tahan dengan senyum itu.

Setelah aku bertemu dengannya sebulan lalu saat kami belajar(mengobrol) berdua dengannya di perpustakaan ini, aku tanpa sadar mulai menyukainya. Aku sering melihatnya saat latihan, kadang Satsuki meminta bantuanku untuk keperluan klub basket, aku menyanggupinya demi melihat Senpai berlatih, berkeringat dengan sorot mata penuh fokus. Aku sering berjumpa dengannya di kantin, aku hanya berani melihat punggungnya menjauh, atau saat ia berpapasan denganku.

Aku begitu berharap aku berani menyapanya. Tapi, kalau masalah suka-menyukai orang seperti ini aku bukanlah orang yang pandai. Aku tak bisa memandangnya lebih dari 3 detik. Sungguh, kadang akupun tidur larut malam untuk memikirkannya, pertemuan-tanpa-sapaan itu, meskipun begitu, aku sudah senang melihat senyumannya atau wajahnya yang tampan itu. Meskipun kadang ia tak menyadari keberadaanku, aku sudah cukup senang.

"(Name)? Apakah ada sesuatu di wajahku?" Suara itu sontak membuatku kaget dan mengalihkan pandanganku darinya. Ah tanpa sadar aku memperhatikannya.

"Uh.. tidak. Aku hanya kaget, Senpai datang sendiri kesini, ada apa?" Tanyaku. Aku menutup buku biologiku dan mengubah posisi tubuhku untuk berbicara padanya.

"Ah. Aku hanya mampir. Kau sedang apa?" Tanyanya, aku pun tersenyum dan menepuk cover buku biologiku.

"Midorima membantuku tadi." Jawabku sambil tersenyum. Ia mengangkat satu alisnya dan memandangku bingung.

"Midorima? Tumben, ya." Jawabnya. "Apakah kau sering bertanya padanya? Kalian terlihat dekat." Tanyanya bingung.

"Yah, aku sering bertanya dan kami saling berdiskusi. Kami juga sering saling pinjam novel koleksi kami. Selera bacaannya lumaya bagus." Jawabku. Aku merapihkan alat tulisku dan memasukkannya kedalam kotak pensilku.

"Ah.. begitu. Kau tahu, kalau masalah pelajaran dan novel, aku juga bisa bantu loh." Jawabnya. "Aku tak terlalu pintar sih. Tapi aku bisa bantu. Dan masalah novel, aku juga suka membaca beberapa" lanjutnya.

Eh, apa katanya?

"Ah senpai.. maksudnya?" Tanyaku, kurang mengerti apa maksud dari ucapannya itu.

"Uh..eh.. bukan apa-apa! Aku harus pergi nih, Akashi tadi memanggilku juga ternyata. Dah!" Balasnya lalu buru-buru berlari kabur dariku.

Ah, apa itu barusan?

Apakah itu semacam larangan untukku?

Setelah aku membaca sekitar setengah buku novel milik Midorima yang ia berikan tadi, aku memutuskan untuk pulang. Aku berjalan pelan sambil memikirkan apa yang akan kulakukan saat sampai di flatku nantinya, apakah aku akan main game console, atau marathon film, ya? Ah, aku juga harus pergi ke supermarket untuk membeli kebutuhan rumah, dan aku—

"Oi, (Name)!" Sapa seseorang yang berlari kearahku. Aku menoleh untuk mengetahui siapa pemilik suara itu.

Ah, Nijimura Shuuzo-senpai.

"Oi, (Name)! Kau ingin pulang? Biar sekalian ku antar, kebetulan aku harus ke apotik dekat Mansionmu, membeli obat untuk ayahku." Ucapnya sambil menepuk pundakku pelan.

Apa?

NIJIMURA SENPAI.. MENGAJAKKU PULANG DENGANNYA? YA AMPUN. APAKAH INI MIMPI?!

Aku sibuk menyubit lenganku untuk membuktikan kalau ini bukan mimpi. Sakit. Benar, ia ingin mengajakku pulang, berdua dengannya. Ah, yang benar? Ini serius kan? Aku? Pulang berdua dengannya... hal yang tak biasa.

"Apakah Senpai yakin?" Tanpa sadar, aku bertanya.

"Tentu saja aku yakin. Ayo, nanti kau pulang terlalu lama" balasnya. Ia lalu mulai berjalan didepanku, ia menoleh kepadaku "Ayo. Kenapa kau diam saja?" Ia lalu kembali berjalan menjauhiku. Aku sadar dari lamunanku dan aku mulai berlari kecil dan memulai perjalanan pulangku dengannya.

Kami berjalan dengan diam. Karena aku tak bisa menyembunyikan wajahku yang memerah dan sudah dipastikan aku akan gagap saat aku bicara padanya. Ah apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aura disekitar kami mulai canggung.

"Hoi. Kau diam saja. Ada apa?" Ucapnya, matanya melihat aku yang sedang memainkan ujung kemejaku.

"Ah.. tidak ada apa-apa, Senpai" aku membalas ucapannya. Lalu mengadah dan melemparkan senyumku padanya.

"Eh ya.. tidak seperti biasanya. Adakah sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranmu? Kau bisa cerita padaku." Ucapnya sambil sedikit merundukkan badannya supaya dapat memandangku dengan jelas.

"Tidak kok, senpai. Aku hanya sedang memikirkan apa yang harus kubuat untuk makan malam" balasku bohong. Jika aku jujur dengan alasanku seperti ini karena dia, ia bisa lari meninggalkanku dan mengecap aku aneh.

"Ah. Iya, ya. Aku baru ingat, kau hidup sendiri." Ucapnya. Ia meregangkan otot tangannya yang dibalut sweater panjang itu dan menoleh kearahku. "Aku bisa masak loh, kau bisa minta aku memasak untukmu kapan-kapan" lanjutnya.

Mataku membulat mendengar ucapannya, apa katanya? Memasak? Untukku? Aku langsung membayangkannya memasak makan malam untukku, dengan apron, dan ia akan menyambutku saat aku baru saja pulang, dan menawarkan aku untuk mandi atau makan dahulu. Eh? Apa-apaan aku?

"Bu-bukannya aku mau loh, aku cuma iseng bilang!" Lanjutnya lalu mengalihkan pandanganku darinya. "Lagipula, kau pasti bisa masak, jadi tidak butuh, kan?" Lanjutnya, ia lalu berjalan lebih cepat didepanku.

Apa itu barusan?

 _Saat aku jujur padamu, kau hanya bingung dan tak bicara apapun._

 _Aku putus asa, tak kusangka, hal yang kuanggap paling benar malah menjerumuskan aku ke hal yang membuat hatiku sesak._

 _Tapi, kau tak seburuk yang kubayangkan. Karena kau datang dan menangkap aku sebelum aku jatuh kedalam kesedihan._

Sejak aku pulang dengan Nijimura-senpai saat itu, aku mulai dekat dengannya. Aku sering menghabiskan waktu dengannya di perpustakaan atau taman sekolah, atau pulang dengannya saat ia harus mampir ke apotik pulang sekolah, atau saat ia ingin berkunjung ke Game center yang letaknya 500 meter dari mansionku.

Tanpa kusadari, aku makin suka dengannya. Makin ia dekat denganku, semakin aku menyadari bahkan aku lebih dari suka padanya, bahkan. Aku semakin ingin jujur padanya dan mendengar apa jawabnya tentang perasaanku yang sudah tak terbendung ini. Jika ia menerima, mungkin kami bisa melangkah jauh untuk hubungan-hubungan yang melebihi teman, atau jika ia tidak menerimanya, aku akan perlahan mulai menjauh dan move on.

Saking bingungnya aku, aku yang biasanya bisa sangat fokus saat belajar, malah jadi sering melamun. Aku justru sering memikirkan apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk berhenti melakukan hal-hal seperti mengintip di gym untuk melihatnya berlatih dan, tentu. Untuk berhenti perasaan aneh di dadaku ini.

Aku pun meminta saran dari berbagai macam orang, dari temanku, sahabatku, bahkan kakak perempuanku. Ah, mereka terus mengatakan bahwa aku harus jujur padanya. Memangnya semudah itu, apa? Aku melihatnya dari jauh saja aku sudah gugup dan jantungku tak mau tenang. Apalagi aku harus berhadapan dengannya? Sudah dipastikan aku akan jatuh pingsan dengan segera.

Ah. Apakah aku harus benar benar mengutarakan perasaanku padanya?

Lamunanku berhenti saat seseorang datang menghampiriku dan menepuk pundakku pelan. Ah. Nijimura-senpai lagi? Jantungku hampir saja copot karena gestur kecil yang ia lakukan padaku. Kenapa sih dia harus se-blunt itu? Apakah ia tidak tahu kalau hatiku terus berdegup kencang saat aku dengannya?

"(Name)? Apakah kau sibuk. Aku berpikir kalau aku akan memenuhi tawaranmu, yang 3 bulan lalu itu. Apakah boleh aku mampir kerumahmu? Ayahku kebetulan sudah stabil, jadi aku punya waktu luang." Tanyanya. Ia lalu memalingkan wajahnya malu. "Bu-bukan berarti aku ingin main loh ya! Aku hanya iseng." Lanjutnya lagi.

Apa?

Apa katanya tadi? MAU KERUMAH? Holy shit.

Aku hanya mengangguk canggung dan tak berkata sepatah kata apapun. Ia lalu tersenyum lebar lalu mulai melangkah jauh didepan.

"Kalau begitu, ayo!" Ucapnya. Lalu, aku tanpa sadar mengikutinya.

Ah. Nijimura-senpai memang sangat pandai mengacak-acak pikiran juga hatiku. Masa, dengan gampangnya ia bilang ingin main kerumahku, yang notabene bukan teman cowoknya atau teman se-teamnya? Yang benar saja! Ini kedengarannya seperti kencan pertama, kan?

Ah. Aku lalu teringat kembali kata-kata kakak dan teman-temanku tentang perasaanku ini. Momen ini... sangat kebetulan. Apakah aku harus menyatakannya sekarang? Seperti kata Midorima—si maniak Oha Asa itu, tak ada kebetulan, hanya takdir. Apakah ini artinya aku harus menyatakannya segera? Apakah aku sanggup? Apakah ia akan menolakku atau ia akan segera memelukku dan berkata bahwa ia menyukaiku juga?

Aku menghentikan langkahku. Dan Nijimura-senpai masih saja melangkah sambil bersenandung kecil. Ia sadar, tak ada lagi orang yang berjalan disampingnya tiba-tiba hilang.

"Ada apa? Jangan bilang.. kau melupakan barangmu disekolah?" Tanya Senpai, melempar pandangan bingung kearahku.

"Tidak. Aku..." ucapku pelan.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya lagi. "Kau membuatku penasaran"

"Suka." Lanjutku.

"Suka?" Tanyanya.

 _ **"Aku suka denganmu, senpai."**_ Ah. Akhirnya aku mengatakannya

"Hah?" Ucapnya. Matanya membulat dan mulutnya terbuka sedikit. Ia terlihat sangat kaget. Tentu saja, bayangkan seorang gadis kutu buku menyatakan cintamu padanya.

"Ah.. apakah kau serius?" Tanyanya dan ia masih memandangku dengan bingung. Kini ia berdiri dihandapanku, dan kini Ia memandangku tak percaya.

"Iya. Apakah aku terlalu jujur?" Aku bertanya dan menyembunyikan mataku diantara poniku. Aku menggigit bibirku, menunggu jawaban darinya. Ia masih saja berkedip bingung dan menghela napas.

"Jujur. Aku bingung harus berkata apa." Balasnya dan ia menaruh tangannya dipundakku.

"Aku.. yah.. aku.. entahlah. Aku sepertinya tak bisa membalasnya. Aku masih punya banyak hal selain... ya kau tau. Hubungan" lanjutnya.

"Maafkan aku, Senpai. Tiba-tiba berkata tak karuan seperti itu.. Kau tak perlu memikirkannya. Dah." Balasku dan aku menepis tangannya.

Sudah kuduga, aku akan ditolak.

Aku berlari sekuat tenaga, tak peduli dengan Senpai yang pastinya memandangku bingung, aku tak peduli jika ada banyak orang yang kutabrak saat aku berlari, aku mengabaikan air mataku yang mulai turun deras dan membasahi pipiku. Isakan tangisku perlahan-lahan mulai terdengar di telingaku. Hatiku mulai sesak dan aku mulai menggigit bibirku untuk menghentikan tangis juga menghilangkan rasa sesak didadaku.

Mungkin memang aku tak ditakdirkan untuk bersamanya.

Aku pulang dan langsung menjatuhkan tubuhku keatas kasur empuk dan menenggelamkan wajahku ke bantal putih milikku. Aku menangis sebisa mungkin sampai hatiku sedikit tenang, membuat bantalku basah dengan air mata. Aku mengerti jika ia tak membalas perasaanku, meskipun begitu.. rasanya sakit juga. Meskipun aku tau, sekali lagi, rasanya benar-benar menyesakkan.

Aku menangis sampai aku tertidur. Saat aku bangun di keesokan harinya, aku bersiap-siap untuk sekolah, dan bergegas ke kamar mandi, lalu aku berhenti sebentar didepan kaca kamarku. Ya tuhan, mataku terlihat menyedihkan. Terlihat sangat bengkak dan aku jadi sulit membuka mataku. Wajahku dipenuhi dengan bekas air mata dan rambutku terlihat acak-acakan.

Aku mandi dan mengenakan seragam sekolahku dengan tergesa-gesa. Karena ternyata aku bangun sangat-sangat terlambat dan aku harus buru-buru berlari kesekolah nantinya. Aku meraih kacamata bacaku yang sedikit ber-tint untuk menyamarkan mataku yang bengkak, dan bergegas lari kesekolah.

Disekolah, banyak yang bertanya mengapa tiba-tiba aku memakai kacamata dan mengapa aku tak seceria biasanya. Aku hanya menggeleng dan berkata ingin ganti style saja. Akupun tak beranjak dari kelas saat istirahat dan langsung pulang saat waktunya pulang. Aku tak tahan disekolah, takut-takut bertemu Nijimura-senpai. Aku tak tahu harus apa dan berkata apa jika bertemu dengannya.

Kenapa semua ini jadi sulit seperti ini ya?

Rutinitasku yang ini berlanjut sampai seminggu kedepan. Aku tak keberatan untik pulang lebih awal dan tak mengunjungi perpustakaan karena aku bisa melakukannya dirumah. Aku mulai agak tenang dan bisa sedikit melupakan Nijimura-senpai. Ah, aku sudah lama tidak lewat perpustakaan, saat pulang nanti, aku akan lewat untuk mengecek keadaannya sekarang.

Saat bel pulang, aku buru-buru bergegas dari kelas dan memulai perjalanan pulangku, dengan sedikit bersenandung, aku melewati perpustakaan dan mengintip dari jendela. Ah, sepi ya. Hanya ada beberapa anak yang kukenal seperti Yuuto, teman sekelasku, dan Mio, anak kelas 3 yang satu klub kerajinan denganku.

"Oi, (Name)!"

Tiba tiba aku mendengar seseorang memanggilku. Dan suara itu... sangat familiar. Jangan jangan, itu.. Nijimura-senpai?

Aku menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati ia berlari menghampiriku. Ah mau apa sih dia?

"Hei. Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu. Pulang bareng, yuk. Aku harus ke apotik didekat Mansionmu. Aku juga mau ke Game center." Tawarnya. Aku memandangnya dengan tak percaya. Apa apaan dia?

"Tidak. Terima kasih" balasku dan aku berlari menjauhinya.

"(NAME)!" Panggilnya, dan aku tetap berlalu. Mengacuhkannya.

 _Aku tau, pelangi datang setelah hujan turun_

 _Karena setelah kesedihan yang kurasakan, kau datang._

 _Bagaikan pelangi, kau membuat segalanya cerah kembali._

 _Dengan warna-warna yang indah. Seperti awal hubungan kita._

Aku terus saja mengabaikan Nijimura-senpai, disekolah, mail, bahkan telponnya. Aku tidak marah. Hanya saja aku butuh waktu untuk menata kembali pikiranku dan melupakan perasaanku padanya yang mulai hilang itu. Aku bohong. Perasaan ini sulit dihilangkan. Aku masih tetap menyukainya. Jujur saja, hubungan kami yang tidak kunjung membaik ini sangat menyiksaku. Aku sebenarnya ingin menyapanya dan kembali bercanda tawa seperti sedia kala. Hanya saja, hal itu akan membuatku kembali mengingat fakta bahwa dia tak akan membalas perasaanku. Fakta yang meyakitkan, tapi aku bersyukur, setidaknya dia tau.

Saat liburan saat ini adalah saat santaiku dimana aku berhenti untuk belajar dan marathon film atau main playstasion. Game otome, atau film dengan genre komedi adalah kesukaanku, dengan kesibukan seperti ini, aku sedikit demi sedikit melupakan bahwa aku sedang sedih.

Selagi sibuk aku menonton film seperti ini, aku malas masak. Jadi aku biasanya memesan makanan delivery seperti pizza atau burger. Ya. Aku tak peduli jika aku harus makan junk-food saat begini. Lagipula, kan, jarang.

Aku sedang menunggu pengantar pesananku meneleponku dan melaporkan bahwa ia sudah ada didepan Mansionku, tanganku terus saja memainkan ponselku, aku melemparkannya rendah ke udara atau menarik pelan phone charm-ku yang berbentuk kucing itu.

Tiba-tiba ponselku berdering dan bergetar. Tanpa melihat caller IDnya, aku mengangkatnya.

"Halo?" Sapaku pelan.

"Ya, hai! Kau sedang apa? Bisa keluar sebentar?" Balas seseorang diujung sana.

Suara ini...

"Maaf, siapa ini?" Tanyaku heran.

"Aku loh, aku. Nijimura Shuuzo. Aku baru saja dari stasiun. Habis bertemu sepupuku. Boleh aku mampir?" Tanyanya.

Aduh. Gawat.

"Tidak." Balasku dingin. Aku menutup telpon itu dan kembali menonton film, menggulung diriku didalam selimut hangat.

Hujan pun turun dan membuat udara lebih dingin dari bisanya. Aku yang hanya mengenakan celana pendek dan kaus pun sangat kedinginan, dan memutuskan untuk mengganti pakaianku dengan sweater besar dan celana panjang. Aku kembali duduk di sofa dan kembali menonton film yang baru saja aku pause tadi. Teleponku kembali bergetar. Aku melihat caller ID dari penelepon tersebut. AH, dia lagi.

Aku mengangkatnya dengan kesal.

"Sebenarnya, apa sih maumu?" Tanyaku dengan nada kesal.

"Aku mohon turunlah dan datang ke lobby Mansionmu. Aku sudah menunggumu diluar selama 1 jam sejak telepon pertamamu tadi. Diluar hujan dan mulai membasahiku, untungnya ada seorang ibu memperbolehkan aku masuk kedalam Mansion bersamanya dengan tanda masuk miliknya. Aku mohon." Ucapnya, ia terdengar sangat membutuhkan aku turun ke lobby dan bertemu dengannya. Ada apa sih ini?

Aku berdiam sesaat.

"(Name)?" Tanyanya, tidak sabaran.

"Baiklah." Balasku.

Aku bergegas keluar flatku dan menguncinya, sedikit tergesa-gesa untuk turun menemui Senpai. Aku masuk dalam lift dan memencet tombol G. Saat lift sudah mencapai lantai yang kutuju, mataku langsung mendapati senpai yang duduk diatas sofa lobby Mansionku.

Aku menghampirnya, dan benar, ia terlihat sangat basah. Ia pasti benar benar menungguku.

"Apa yang kau inginkan, senpai?" Tanyaku. Ia langsung mengalihkan pandangannya padaku. Lalu tersenyum dan berdiri di handapanku.

"Aku..." ucapnya.

Aku melihat sekitar, banyak yang memperhatikan kami. Ah, kalau seperti ini... sungguh aneh rasanya. Aku menarik tangannya dan membawanya keluar.

"Ayo." Ucapku pelan, tanganku mendorong pintu mansion.

"Tapi kan hujan." Balasnya bingung.

"Tidak apa apa."

Aku berdiri di depan mansionku. Dan aku mulai merasakan rintik hujan membasahiku, disekitar mansion kebetulan sepi, sehingga aku tak perlu khawatir ada orang menguping atau ikut campur masalah kami.

Dan akan lebih mudah menyamarkan air mataku jika aku tiba-tiba menangis.

"Apa yang kau inginkan, senpai?" Tanyaku kembali.

"Maaf." Ucapnya padaku. Wajahnya tertunduk dan ia mengalihkan pandangannya dariku.

"Untuk apa?" Balasku tak sabaran.

"Hanya itu yang ingin kuucapkan, karena sepertinya kau marah.. Dan aku ingin bertanya, ada yang mengganggumu, akhir akhir ini?" Tanyanya. Ia meraih tangan kananku.

Ah kenapa tiba-tiba...

"Kenapa kau bicara begitu?" Tanyaku, aku berusaha melepaskan genggamannya ditanganku, tetapi ia malah mengeratkan genggamannya dan mulai terasa sakit.

"Sakit, senpai" ucapku pelan.

"Maaf" ia lalu melonggarkan genggamannya.

"Tidak ada apa apa. Pulang dan mandilah. Kau pasti kedinginan" ucapku, yang tanpa sadar mataku mulai berkaca-kaca.

Hujan terus membasahi kami, dan tak ada tanda bahwa ini akan reda secepatnya. Aku tak peduli, dan ia juga kelihatannya tak menghiraukan hujan yang makin membasahinya.

"Jangan bicara begitu! Aku tau kau menyimpan sesuatu. Kan aku sudah bilang, kau bisa bicarakan semua hal denganku. Kenapa kau tak lakukan itu jika ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu?" Balasnya sedikit berteriak. Aku tak percaya dengan kata-kata yang ia lontarkan itu.

"Kau ini bodoh ya? Mana mungkin aku bisa bercerita tentang ini padamu, karena ini adalah tentang kau!" Balasku tak kalah panas.

Ia diam.

Aku pun diam.

"Aku?" Balasnya pelan.

Aku memalingkan pandanganku dan melihat ke trotoar abu-abu dibawah kakiku. Air mataku terus turun dan aku menggigit bibir bawahku karena aku tak sanggup menahan isakan yang mulai keluar dari bibirku. Ia diam dan terus memandangku.

Secara tiba-tiba ia memelukku dengan erat, ia menenggelamkan wajahku ke dadanya, dan ia menaruh kepalanya diatas kepalaku.

"Aku... maaf" ucapnya. Ia terus saja mengulang ucapan itu berkali-kali, dan ia terus memelukku tanpa henti. Tangannya bergerak naik turun dipunggungku, seaakan ia ingin menenangkanku yang menangis dengan derasnya.

"Aku tak bermaksud menolakmu. Aku pun suka padamu. Aku bahkan menyukaimu sebelum kita menjadi teman dekat seperti sekarang. Aku selalu memperhatikanmu diam-diam, saat kau di taman atau di perpustakaan, atau saat kau berjalan melewati gym, aku juga tau kau selalu datang saat aku latihan untuk melihatku, dan aku pun mengetahui hal-hal kecil yang kau lakukan untukku" ucapnya. Wajahnya tak terlihat karena ia sekarang membenamkan wajahnya ke pundakku.

"Apa? Kau tau hal itu?" Tanyaku malu.

"Tentu saja, bodoh. Kau bukan Kuroko yang keberadaanya sering tidak disadari orang." Balasnya, ia lalu tertawa kecil.

"Maafkan aku, sungguh. Aku berkata seperti itu supaya kau berhenti menyatakan perasaanku dan membiarkan aku yang menyatakannya padamu, karena aku adalah laki-laki. Tapi, malah kau yang lebih dulu menyatakannya. Aku tak menyangka kau lebih berani dari aku. Dan saat aku ingin menyatakan yang sebenarnya.. kau malah pergi dan menangis. Maafkan aku, aku tidak suka melihatmu menangis" Lanjutnya lagi.

"Kumohon, maafkan aku yang bodoh ini" lalu ia melepas pelukannya.

Dan ia membuatku hampir saja pingsan.

Ia melumatkan bibirnya padaku dan bibirnya bergerak mesra. We kissed. Dibawah hujan yang mulai reda, aku dengan malu membalas ciumannya dan mulai melingkarkan lenganku dilehernya. Bibir kami bergerak seirama, dan kami tak menghiraukan pandangan aneh dari orang sekitar Mansionku.

Lalu ia melepaskan ciumannya dan memandangku dengan lembut, tidak seperti pandangan biasanya yang terkesan dingin. Ia mengecup pipiku dan mulai tersenyum, pipinya memerah, dan saat itu, aku mengerti mengapa Midorima berkata bahwa tak ada yang namanya kebetulan.

"Jadi, biarkan aku berkata ini padamu pertama kali. Aku suka padamu... bukan, aku cinta, padamu." Ia mengatakannya dan ia kembali menempelkan bibirnya padaku dalam waktu singkat.

"Aku.. juga. Maafkan aku yang kekanak-kanakan" balasku yang mulai tersenyum malu.

"Hei. Semua orang punya kesalahan, tak terkecuali dirimu. Ayo masuk dan keringkan tubuh kita. Bisa-bisa nanti sakit, lagi. Ayo!" Ucapnya sambil menggenggam tangangku dengan tangannya yang hangat itu.

Aku tersenyum dan mulai melangkah mengikutinya.

Dan dilangit yang sudah cerah, muncullah sesuatu yang indah, seperti awal hubungan kami.

 _ **Sebuah pelangi.**_

 _Pelangi selalu datang padaku dan membawa kebahagiaan padaku._

 _Tanpa sadar senyuman terus mengembang saat aku melihatnya._

 _Dan tentu senyumku tak pernah redup saat aku melihatnya._

 _Karena dia adalah pelangiku_

 **Extended ending:**

"Ah, coba lihat, kau memakai apron seperti ini, dan memasak untukku. Seperti pasangan yang baru menikah saja." Ucapku saat aku memeluknya dari belakang, senpai terus sibuk memasak makanan untuk kami.

"Apa maksudmu? Jangan aneh-aneh" balasnya dengan nada kesal. Ia masih saja sibuk meracik sup dan mulai mencobanya sedikit dan bergumam "sudah pas".

Keheningan kembali tercipta saat Nijimura-senpai kembali sibuk memasak dan menggoreng makanan untuk kami. Senyum jahil terpampang diwajahku dan aku membuka mulut untuk bicara.

"Hei senpai, bagaimana kalau nanti kita menikah setelah lulus SMA?" Tanyaku dengan tawa kecil.

"APA APAAN KAU! Terlalu cepat. Tunggu sampai aku bekerja, baru menikah!" Balasnya setengah berteriak dan terdengar kesal.

Tapi ucapannya, sukses membuatku hampir pingsan.

* * *

Author's Note:

Hello! I hope you enjoyed this fiction! Ini sebenarnya request dari temen deketku, yang ga akan kusebut namanya untuk menjaga privasi (lol) hehe. Sebenernya, ini fanfic udah lama kubuat, dan udah lama nongkrong di note handphone. Dengan seizin yang request, akhirnya kuputuskan untuk ngepublish cerita ini. Nulis fanfic kayak gini sebenernya Cuma penghilang stress aja sih, dan sebagai orang yang hobi nulis romantic garbage juga, tapi, semoga kalian para readers suka dengan fanfic iseng-iseng berhadiah ini, hahaha. Anyway, sorry jika kalian nemu grammatical errors atau bahasa yang kalian ga ngerti, atau typo, atau kesalaha dalam meggambarkan karakter (ooc). Nijimura kan jarang muncul dan jujur aku belum baca extra game sampai abis, jadi, maafkan ya! Leave a comment below, and I really appreciate it! Silent reader? It's okay! Saya senang karya saya dapat dibaca orang lain!

Thanks for reading!


End file.
